Three Reasons to Love Again
by queentoherswan
Summary: Regina, Emma, Myka and HG are each trying to find a reason to love again, in the end they each find three. The first chapter is based off of a prompt on tumblr, domesticity meme of who kissed who first. Each chapter can be stand alone and they go in no particular order but are all connected. Regina/Emma/Myka/HG please don't kill me
1. You Can Have That

**A/N: **Yeah, so herswaninrustyarmor and I got to talking one night and well we came up with a universe where Emma, Regina, Myka and HG are all together. So when I posted domesticity memes it got requested and there was a whole who kissed who question and so yeah that's how this came about. Anyway, read don't read, its up to you. Hope you guys like it if you do read :) Let me know what you think please.

The four of you have been friends for several years now, four this June to be exact, and you may have had a slight crush on Emma and Regina, yes both of them, right from the start. You love HG but let's face it the two of you are going nowhere thanks to the warehouse gods, son of biscuit eating regents. You think you could love Regina and Emma too though and that's the whole problem. You've been taught your whole life that you'd fall for one person now there's not just one or two but three and you're sure you love them all, equally but differently, passionately but gently, wholeheartedly but from afar.

So one night when you're all at Regina's having dinner, discussing the fact that Emma's about to become a big sister for the second time at thirty four and that Henry is going to have a new aunt or uncle, you can't help but ask if they've, any of them, all of them, have thought of having more children. Emma looks solely at Regina when she says she wants more but the person she wants them with isn't ready or doesn't want them, she isn't sure cause they aren't even together. HG tells of how she's scared another child will reach the same fate as Christina did, it's Emma who reaches for her hand and chases the shadows from her face this time, a feat only you could do once upon a time. Regina wants to run you can see it in her eyes but this is something the three of you have worked so hard on, this being honest with each other, so she opens her mouth and speaks of how she always wanted lots of children and a big house in the country where they could all ride horses together. She shakes her head mumbles something about being a far cry from that now and then excuses herself to the kitchen.

HG makes to stand but you stop her and stand yourself instead, following Regina into the kitchen where she's leaning against the sink silent sobs causing her still form to shake. You make enough noise that she knows you're there but she doesn't turn nor does she jump when you circle her waist with your arms however. The silent sobs last a little longer before she turns to face you, tears littering her cheeks.

Softly you reach up, "You can have that, you know?" you softly whisper as you brush away the tears. "There are people who would give you the house in the country and the yard full of little yous running around and the horses and all of that dream life you want."

Regina shakes her head, "No one wants to be with me," she tells you, "I was the Evil Queen, I'm old, I've done so much bad in my life," she shakes head again, "No one co-" She doesn't finish because your lips have met hers in what you're sure will be the biggest mistake of your life even if its exactly what she needs.

You stroke her cheek, "There are people, Regina, who will give you everything you want and more if you let them." You turn and walk away, back to the other room, hoping you haven't screwed up everything you've been trying to keep intact.


	2. Connections

**Summary: Emma has a surprise for her family for Halloween but it ends up being her wives that surprise her.**

**A/N: This is part of the series that I started in which Helena, Myka, Regina and Emma are all in a committed relationship with each other. This one in quite a while after the last one that I posted from this series and its actually unnecessary to read the first one to understand this one as they can be stand alone pieces. That being said there's a couple of little surprises in this one that haven't made an appearance before this piece, they are the only thing that belongs to me. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Emma entered the house, hanging her jacket up and depositing her gun and handcuffs into the safe box on the top shelf of the hall closet, before placing her phone and keys in the bowl on the hall table with four other sets. Before she could call out to everyone though she heard laughter coming from the backyard and headed toward the kitchen. She smiled as she looked through the windows of the back door to see one of her wives standing on the back deck. She eased out into the yard, her arms circling the waist of the brunette before her, her hands sliding easily around Regina's rounded belly. Instantly Regina leaned back into Emma's arms and the blonde placed a kiss behind her ear, "How are you and the little one today?"

Emma could hear the lazy smile in Regina's voice, "Tired," she said, "someone has been exceptionally active today."

Rubbing gentle circles across Regina's stomach Emma felt the sharp thumps of little kicks against her hands. Moving around Regina, Emma dropped a kiss to the brunette's lips before leaning down to drop a second kiss on her belly, "Give Mommy a break okay, bean?"

"I've tried that already," a heavily accented voice said behind them and Emma smiled as two lean arms circled her waist. "Is it only our wife and child that get your affection, darling?" she questioned as Regina smiled at them.

"Hmm," Emma said while turning in Helena's arms, "I suppose not," she teased and then stole a kiss from Helena. A smile adorned both of their faces as Emma pulled away, "Where's your wife?" she teased.

A chuckle behind her alerted her to where her third wife was and she turned to find Myka holding Christian in her arms. Moving toward Myka, Emma saw from her peripheral as Regina moved into Helena's arms. Myka kissed Emma quickly, "You and our oldest son are on bedtime duty tonight." Emma's eyebrow rose, "Henry gave Christian a candy apple and cotton candy at the festival today."

Emma grinned, "Good thing I have an idea to wear him out tonight then." She turned to Henry, "There's a box in the passenger seat of the bug, will you bring it in please?"

The seventeen year old nodded and moved to the gate out of the backyard, "What are you planning, darling?" Helena questioned suspiciously.

A wicked grin curled Emma's lips, "You'll see."

With a wave of her hand the picnic tables they kept in the basement appeared in the backyard, along with several bottles of Emma's paint and many paintbrushes. She walked a quick but wide circle around the tables and then concentrated, smiling as the air inside the circle warmed to the temperature inside of their house. "Where you want these, Ma?" Henry questioned, a box in his arms and two large pumpkins floating before him.

"Tables," she said even as she plucked the two pumpkins from the air and placed them on one of the tables. She smiled up at her wives and youngest son, "Come on, there's one for everyone," she said happily. Summoning Regina's comfy chair from the basement as well Emma smiled, "You, my dear," she said taking the brunette's hand to help her down the stairs, "are going to have to wait to paint your pumpkin."

Regina's eyebrow rose in silent question, "Because I'm going to do the same thing to you I did to Myka when she was pregnant except instead of a Christmas tree you're getting a jack o' lantern."

Regina glared, "You are not," they all knew she wasn't being serious, she'd been waiting for Emma to do this since they found out she was pregnant.

"Am too," Emma said pecking Regina's lips and guiding her into the chair. The blonde turned to Henry, "Please strip your brother before giving him paint I'd like to only have to clean the tables and him tonight."

Henry nodded as he stood Christian on the table and began striping him down to his diaper, "How do you intend to keep him inside the warming spell?" Myka questioned while squeezing some orange and black paint onto a plate for Emma.

"Playpen spell," Emma said simply, referring to a spell she and Regina created together when Christian started to become mobile.

Myka nodded while handing Emma the plate she'd put paint on, "Which brushes?"

"The long one and the green one," Emma said without looking at the brushes. Then she turned to the brunette in the chair, "Off with the jacket and reveal the belly, woman," she said with a smirk.

"You should have done this two months ago," Regina groused even while removing her jacket and then lifting her shirt to reveal her stomach, pushing her yoga pants beneath its rounded slope as well. "I'm due in less than a week."

"Darling," Helena said leaning down to kiss the top of Regina's head, "she was trying to wait until close enough to Halloween so that you wouldn't think her crazy. She's been bouncing with excitement at the prospect of being able to do this for weeks."

Regina turned brown eyes on the blonde, "Really?"

Emma blushed and looked away refusing to answer, "This is her connection," Myka said when Emma still wouldn't speak. Regina's eyebrow rose once more as she looked to Emma, the blonde resolutely ignoring her as she set up her ideal paint station for the night. "Each of us have a thing we do to connect to the baby when one of us is pregnant," she said, "when I was pregnant with Christian and now that you're pregnant Helena read or reads to them, you have your follow the fingers game," she said with a smile as she thought about the nights she'd wake when she was pregnant with Christian to find Regina's fingers trailing across her belly and little kicks following their path. "I have a tendency to sing or talk to them late at night when everyone else is asleep and Emma," she smiled as the blonde finally looked away from the paint she'd been fiddling with, "Emma paints our bellies because it soothes her and she connects."

"How'd you know?" Emma questioned Myka, surprised the other woman had figured her out.

Myka smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on the blonde's cheek, "Because, love, while you act like you are unfazed by the fact that each of us has something that soothes us and the little one when one of us is pregnant," she whispered, "I see, so do Helena and Gina, that's why I suggested you paint my belly when I was pregnant. It was something only you could do."

"Can you guys stop being mushy now?" Henry said from the second table where he had Christian sitting on the table with a little paintbrush in hand but the paint sitting on the bench beside him, "I refuse to let him start painting until the four of you are at least somewhat paying attention because I know you are all gonna fawn over him," he said with a grin, receiving chuckles from his mothers.

"Yes, dear," Regina said, "let your brother have his paint and we'll pay attention."

Emma smiled as Christian happily took to painting the pumpkin before him as soon as the paint was in reach and she felt pride swell in her chest as he swirled the brush across the pumpkin because even though he wasn't forming any actual design he was having fun and giggling happily as he focused on what he was doing. "Come on, darling," Helena said pressing a kiss to Emma's cheek, "you've got work to do."

Glancing around her Emma shook her head, "Anything I do with my family could never be work," she said as she lifted the bigger of her two paintbrushes and dipped it into the orange paint. "I'm afraid this is gonna be cold, Gina," she said before running the brush across her wife's stomach in firm strokes, little kicks from the little life inside causing the brush to slide through her fingers as she did. She smiled, loving the connections she was able to share with her family.


End file.
